


the man is non-stop

by priorwalter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priorwalter/pseuds/priorwalter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not Alex’s fault, okay? He lost track of time, that’s it. He didn’t mean to wake Thomas up at this hour, but…</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, why the fuck are you stuck in a dumpster at two in the morning?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the man is non-stop

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a month ago and it was the first thing id ever written with these characters so be gentle with me pls
> 
> also, im bad at titles. ignore the title.

It’s not Alex’s fault, okay? He lost track of time, that’s it. He didn’t  _ mean  _ to wake Thomas up at this hour, but…

 

“Babe, why the fuck are you stuck in a dumpster at two in the morning?” Jesus Christ, he was going to be so tired at work the next day.

 

“Well, I was trying to climb the fire escape of this apartment building but I-”

 

Thomas cut him off. “Please, start at the beginning.” Alex could practically see his sigh of resignation.

 

“So I went to find this Eevee because I’m trying to evolve mine, and then-”

 

“Wait, you’re stuck in a dumpster at this hour because of  _ Pokemon Go _ ?” Thomas interrupted again, sighing. “You never cease to amaze me.”

 

“Yeah, but you love me. So after I caught the Eevee, I kept finding other ones, and I was going to go home but then a Charizard came nearby and I had to find it, okay? But now I’m stuck in a dumpster. Please help me.” There was a manic buzz in his voice that Thomas knew made its appearance when Alex hadn’t slept in a few days. 

 

“Okay, okay, but I’m taking you back to my apartment and you’re sleeping.” He agreed. “What’s the address? Did you even check?”

 

Alex paused for a moment. “Well, no. I stopped paying attention. But I think I passed by Lafayette’s building an hour ago? Or maybe less? Or maybe it was more, I-”

 

“I’m leaving now, Alex. Stay on the phone with me, okay? I need to make sure you’re safe.” Thomas replied. Alex could hear his door shutting as he made his way to his car.

 

“You want to make sure I’m safe? That’s adorable.” He teased, to Thomas’s utter annoyance.

 

“Which one of us in is a dumpster again?” He retorted, rolling his eyes. 

 

Thomas considered texting Lafayette to ask if he’d seen Alex, but realized it was pointless. Even if he was awake at this hour, why would he have been awake and outside when Alex walked by? 

 

“I can hear music.” Alex said after a brief silence. “It’s… someone is listening to  _ Wicked _ at two in the morning. I’m so happy.” He then began humming the song  _ No Good Deed _ , which Thomas only recognized from his boyfriend listening to  _ Wicked _ all the time. “Nooo, they turned it off.” Alex whined, sighing. 

 

“I’ll find you soon, don’t worry.” Thomas assured him, driving slowly. He was trying to look into every alleyway to find one with a dumpster over a fire escape, but it was rather difficult in the dark of night. “Tell me if you hear a car go by, okay?”

 

“Oh, they put it back on!  _ I never asked for this, or planned it in advance, I was merely blown here by _ \- yeah, okay, I will.” He paused before continuing in his surprisingly good voice, “- _ never saw myself as Solomon or Socrates, one of your dime a dozen mediocrities… _ ” Thomas eventually tuned it out.

 

Suddenly, he realized, “Alex, just look at the map on your phone. It’ll tell you where you are.”

 

“Yeah. Um. I don’t have any data left? I was trying to get back down the fire escape because I ran out of data when I fell in. Oops.” He explained awkwardly.

 

“I can’t believe you used all of your data searching for pokemon.”

 

“This game is  _ addicting _ , babe, charizard is the rarest of the rare and I would sell my soul for one.” He defended himself. “Now I don’t know if I’ll ever find one again.”

 

“You don’t know that.” Thomas attempted to console him. 

 

“But I do.” Alex muttered morosely. “What if, in ten years, I have the entire pokedex except for a charizard? Think of how heartbroken I’ll be. I will literally die of heartbreak. I will rue this day for the rest of my life.”

 

Thomas snorted. “I doubt you’ll remember this in ten years.”

 

“I don’t think you’ll ever let this go. You’ll be making fun of me for it when we’re eighty.”

 

“You’re right, I won’t. I’d be surprised if you made it to eighty, though, Alexander, if you keep getting yourself stuck in situation like this.”

 

Alex made a sound resembling indignance. “How do you-”

 

“Babe, you’re literally trapped in a dumpster. You can’t argue with me about this right now.” Thomas sighed, rolling his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that night. Alex was truly an idiot. He was Thomas’s idiot, but an idiot all the same.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You love me.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. Does your alley have a family of raccoons in it?” The glowing eyes of the animals were creeping him out, and he didn’t really want to have to go near them. At all. (There were six pairs of eyes staring at him, okay? He had a right to be afraid.)

 

“No. I hope not.” Alex answered. “What if there’s animals in this dumpster?” He asked worriedly, and Thomas could imagine him narrowing his brows thoughtfully.

 

“I think you’d have noticed if there were animals living in your dumpster, hon.” The only thing worse than having to rescue his boyfriend from some unknown dumpster would be having to rescue his boyfriend from some unknown dumpster and then taking him to get a rabies shot.

 

Silence fell over them. All of the alleyways looked the same and any could contain Alexander. “I’m gonna call some other people to help me, I’ll call you back in a few minutes, okay?” Thomas said.

 

“Hurry up, it’s dark and lonely in this dumpster.” Alex muttered. “Bye. Love you.”

 

“Love you too, Alex. Goodbye.” He hung up and dialled James’s number. He picked up on the fourth ring.

 

“Why are you calling me at two fifteen am, Thomas?” Was his greeting.

 

“Alex got himself stuck in a dumpster, but he doesn’t quite know which dumpster, and I have to search for him. I need help.”

 

He was met with stunned silence. “What- How did-”

 

“Thanks, Jemmy.” With that, he hung up. Suddenly, his phone chimed. It was a text from Alex. 

 

**boyfriend:** _ is the reason you think my essay is so bad that i forgot a semicolon on page 3 paragraph 2?????? _

**Thomas:** _ All of your essays are terrible, be more specific. _

 

He called Lafayette next. “Thomas, what are you calling me at this hour for-”

 

“Alex is stuck in a dumpster.”

 

“Jesus. Where is he?”

 

“He doesn’t know, which is why I need help.” 

 

There was an exasperated sigh. Thomas could relate. “I will start looking.”

 

He called Hercules and Laurens before calling Alex back. He was met with: “Thank god, I think I heard someone walking by, what if it was a mass murderer, what I never saw you again?”

 

Thomas laughed. “That’s sweet. What if it was one of our friends? Did you say anything?”

 

“Yeah, I said hello, but they started walking faster. Oh! A car just went by.” Alex explained. “My leg is cramping but I can’t move it. Please hurry.”

 

“I think your leg is the least of your worries, babe.” 

 

“Hey, they changed it from  _ Wicked _ to  _ Les Mis _ . Ooh, it’s  _ At the End of the Day _ . Was the car you? I’m cold.” His voice was speeding up, a sure sign of anxiety. Thomas hoped they found him soon.

 

“No, I don’t think it was me. I haven’t seen any dumpsters lately.” He replied. 

 

“Hey, Laf just texted me. He said- oh. ‘Mon ami, tu es tr ès stupide.’ Hey!”

 

Thomas sighed. “You are stuck in a dumpster, and you got there playing Pokemon Go. You really can’t complain when people call you an idiot.”

 

“You’re not allowed to be mean to me, I’m stuck in a dumpster.” Alex huffed. “Oh, shit. My phone is going to die soon, please hurry.” His breathing was audible over the phone, and it sounded like he was close to hyperventilating. 

 

“Just breath, honey. You’ll be out of there soon.” A stab of panic rose in Thomas’s throat. This whole situation was hilarious, but he was beginning to feel anxious. What would happen if they didn’t find Alex? (Thomas would never stop looking. Never.)

 

“I…” Alex began to speak but trailed off, his voice dropping to an almost inaudible volume. “I…” He tried again, but faltered once more.

 

“Alexander Hamilton, lost for words.” Thomas observed. “That’s a first.”

 

“Hey, you-” Then, Alex hung up. Or more likely, his phone died. He parked his car and texted his friends.

 

**Thomas:** Alex’s phone just died and he’s not doing so well.

**America’s Favorite Fighting Frenchman:** I cannot find him anywhere

**Jemmy:** he could be anywhere?

**The Mighty Hercules:** Do you have any other information about his whereabouts?

**Thomas:** He said someone near him keeps playing broadway music.

**Laurens:** thats weird

**Thomas:** It really is but it was making him happy so.

 

It was ten minutes (eleven minutes, not that Thomas was counting or anything) until he got an urgent text from James:

 

**Jemmy:** i found him but i’m too short to get him out

 

James proceeded to give him the address. Thomas may have gone over the speed limit to get there, but who was awake enough to care at two thirty in the morning? 

 

When he arrived he heard faint conversation and- apparently they’d gone from  _ Les Mis _ to _ Rent _ . Suddenly, there was a shout: “Is that Thomas? Thomas, please get me out.”

 

“I’m coming, Alex.” He strode to the dumpster and looked in. The sight was comical: Alex’s head and one arm were peeking out from the mounds of garbage, but otherwise he was completely buried. How did that even happen? He climbed onto the edge of the metal, wincing at the cold. He reached in and began to dig through the trash (ew) until Alex could escape. He jumped onto Thomas, nearly toppling them both onto the asphalt. When they were both back safely on the ground, James said to Thomas, “I texted the others. They’re on their way.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Alex had latched onto Thomas, shivering and very obviously afraid. (He smelled rather unpleasant, but it wasn’t the time to mention that.) Eventually, Lafayette, Herc, and Laurens arrived. Lafayette fussed over Alex, flitting around him until he was shooed away. 

 

“Let’s go home.” Thomas finally murmured, helping Alex into his car.

 

_________________

 

“I’m tired, Thomas, just let me sleep.” Alex mumbled, still leaning heavily on Thomas.

 

“You smell like shit, babe.” He retorted bluntly. “You need to shower.”

 

“Come with me.” Alex beckoned as he finally made his way to Thomas’s bathroom.

 

“Nah, I’ll shower in the morning. I’m too tired.” He grinned and laughed when Alex pouted. 

 

“You,” he muttered, “are the worst boyfriend ever.”

 

Thomas snickered. “You say as we go to sleep after I literally rescued you from a dumpster. I think I qualify for being an at least good boyfriend.”

 

“You’re right.” Alex’s voice was nearly unintelligible. “You’re the best boyfriend.”

 

Thomas definitely didn’t stay up to wait for Alex to get out of the shower, and he definitely didn’t envelop Alex in his arms. 

 

Definitely not.

 

____________________

 

“Why are you all so tired today?” Washington demanded, narrowing his eyes.

 

Thomas bit back a grin. “No reason, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! tell me what you thought and my tumblr is scaaarlet-witch.tumblr.com


End file.
